


Caffeine

by kkumeii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, I wrote this in a whole day and rushed it don't expect much, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Symbolism, might be out of character who knows, proofreading? who's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: Sometimes, it was bitter. Other times, it was sweet. But there was always the aftertaste of coffee lingering in his mouth.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Takanashi Tsumugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after seven whole months of publishing nothing and barely writing anything at all, mainly because of school and writer's block. And guess what I have for y'all? More TennTsumu.
> 
> Honestly, I wanted some kind of genuine TennTsumu interaction in Second Beat but I'm reminded that content only exists in Rabbit Chats. And so, I will always suffer.
> 
> Enjoy! (This is probably all you're getting for the rest of spring.)
> 
> **This story takes place in between Parts 2 and 3.**

Ceramic plates and cups clatter as the noise cuts through the young man’s deep thoughts. His garnet eyes blink back into reality and his revived senses absorb their fuzzy surroundings like a sponge in water.

A jazzy tune, faintly muted, plays in the background; an mere accompaniment to the other orchestra of noises. Words and phrases of lively chatter float and spread, yet are barely audible to the human ear in closest proximity. The scent of coffee beans wraps around and envelops the air like a lovers’ embrace, tickling the young man’s nose as he breathes in the conditioned oxygen. The wide windows give an outlook to the darkening night, bright with yellowed street lamps and colorful shop lights illuminating the displays.

“A cafe latte for you, sir.” A woman’s gentle voice draws his attention upwards, allowing him to see the cup and plate she holds in her hands. The young man moves his arms from the table to his lap, curling his fingers into fists. She places the drink filled to the brim down with a delicate clatter, taking special care not to spill the contents.

“Thank you.” He gives courtesy to the waiter as she excuses herself before looking down at the surface of the table in front of him. Upon a small ceramic plate was a cup of a similar material and color filled with a mixture of espresso and steamed milk. On top, cream and foam spotted the surface in the shape of a heart.

A tiny jingle with a slight vibration in his back pocket drags his attention to his phone. He reaches behind him and pulls out the device, the screen already on with a pop-up notification decorated by a pink rabbit icon.

> **From: Takanashi Tsumugi (via Rabbit Chat)**

> Thank you for your work today, Kujou-san! I saw that TRIGGER-san released a preview of a photoshoot for the girls’ magazine earlier today! Your fans will be overjoyed seeing some behind-the-scenes work!

With the addition of her messaging icon selected as a picture of her own pet rabbit, Tenn unconsciously wears a small smile on his face as he quickly types up a response to the young woman.

> Good work today, Takanashi-san. I’m sure our fans will be pleased as well.

He taps the send button, seeing his message appear in the chat log. A pending chat bubble shows up nearly immediately after his, causing Tenn to muse to himself.

_How diligent that girl is._

> I couldn't possibly imagine that they won’t be! All three of you looked wonderful in the brand’s line of autumn outfits! It makes me want to buy the magazine when it goes on sale as well!

> Thank you for your compliments, but I’m sure the preview that Anesagi-san sent to you isn’t all that different from what’s being published. There's no need to go that far.

> That may be true... But as a TRIGGER fan, I must buy it with my own money or else I can't hold the precious honor of calling myself one!

Tenn chuckles, continuing to have a slight grin on his face.

> You really are a fan of us aren’t you, Takanashi-san?

> Of course! TRIGGER is cool, perfect, and holds their fans dear to their hearts. I respect you all very much! I have to work hard so that IDOLiSH7 can not only reach that level, but surpass it as well.

> Is that so.

> Ah! I-I mean, everyone thinks of TRIGGER as their role models and it's a given that you would look up to your role models! 

> No need to retract something like that. You’re quite bold, despite being the same age as me. But, we won’t hold back and wait for you to catch up either.

> O-Of course! I wouldn't want TRIGGER to be going easy on us. IDOLiSH7 won't lose!

> We won't lose either. See you.

> Yes! Have a nice evening, Kujou-san!

With the exchange of final greetings, Tenn closes his phone and lays it on the wooden table. He leans back a little in his chair, stretching his neck and pondering among his thoughts. However, he soon draws his attention back to his neglected drink, waiting to be emptied.

_It should be cooled by now…_

Tenn straightens his posture as he slips his fingers into the handle of the cup, securing the cup into his right hand. He brings the rim to his mouth as the weight of the coffee strains his finger slightly. With a small sip of the cup, the caffeinated liquid spills onto his taste buds. As he brings the cup down, the simple flavors develop more into complex ones as his tongue absorbs all of the notes within the coffee.

But there was one thing Tenn especially notices from the drink.

_...It’s sweet._

* * *

“Boys, good work!” Kaoru declares loudly one day as she steps into TRIGGER’s waiting room, where each of the three members were occupied with their phones. The room was relatively neat; stage outfits organized by owner on a nearby metal rack, loose clothing on chairs, and water bottles scattered across the table.

“What’s with you so suddenly, Anesagi-san?” Tenn is first to look up from his screen and sees her excited expression, Ryuunosuke and Gaku soon following. She clears her throat and speaks again with a proud expression.

“Your single has taken the number one spot on the charts!” Kaoru proclaims with stars in her eyes, her hair flying with the imaginary wind.

"Really?!" The trio exclaims in unison, all of them immediately standing to their feet. 

“As real as it can be! You’ve all worked hard! Oh, there's the president calling! Excuse me for a minute." Kaoru cheerfully skips out of the room, leaving the three to their thoughts.

“Number one on the charts again, I’m happy!” Ryuunosuke comments, an angelic smile stuck on his face.

A familiar sound rings from his phone. Tenn looks over to his unattended phone on the next couch seat and reads the message notification plastered on the screen.

> **From: Takanashi Tsumugi (via Rabbit Chat)**
> 
> Congratulations, Kujou-san! I heard that TRIGGER's new single is number one!
> 
> [ _Attachment_ ]

Tenn taps on the attached photo, revealing the screenshot of the updated music charts for Japan. The number one ranking was no surprise to him, but rather what caught his attention was number two.

_IDOLiSH7 released their new single a couple of days ago as well..._

Another ping sounds and Tenn looks to see a follow-up message from Tsumugi.

> Admittedly, I'm a bit frustrated at our loss to TRIGGER. But there's always a next time and by then, IDOLiSH7 will be ready to face you once more!

  
_Frustrated, huh..._

Tenn imagines how much she worked this time. He’s aware of her self-sacrificing attitude but he's only heard of her extreme dedication from Gaku and Riku. Constant one-nighters and spending all of her free time towards promoting the group. And yet, when they finally achieve number one, only for TRIGGER to steal the spotlight once more.

How did she respond? Did she grit her teeth and bare it? Or did she—

_It wasn't a matter of if she did._ Tenn sharply remarks to himself, clenching his teeth.

She cried last time. He remembers Gaku mentioning it to them once with a pained expression on his face. But it would be extremely disrespectful to be disappointed at this situation. Their fans have been anticipating for their new single and allowed them to get this far, to get number one on the music charts. Their fans and the love they give are their priority and Tenn would never change that.

And yet, that thought of her crying plagues his mind. 

He bites his lip and reaches for his untouched cafe latte, craving a sweet fix with annoyance. Tenn raises the cup up to his lips and takes a sip out of straw. Immediately, his eyebrows furrow along with a complex expression growing on his face.

“Something wrong, Tenn?” Gaku asks gruffly while fixing his shirt, noticing the younger man's frozen position. Tenn closes his eyes before letting go of the plastic straw.

“Nothing.” He says in his usual monotone voice, eliciting a small 'hmph' from the other male as he turns away.

Tenn sits in silence, deep in thought while still holding his cup. He rubs his tongue against the roof of his mouth, disoriented at the strange taste sticking to his mouth like tar.

_Bitter._

* * *

Everything washes away like the sea waves eating away at the shore. The bitter notes of the espresso, the sweet notes of the sugary milk.

Yet what remains, even after the most turbulent of tides, is the taste of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> ...If it makes anything better, Tenn and Tsumugi both have mentioned to each other that they like cafe lattes.
> 
> **Explanation for the lost children:**
> 
> Depending on how Tenn felt, his cafe latte reflected the same. When Tenn was enjoying talking to Tsumugi via Rabbit Chat, it was sweet. When Tenn felt guilt knowing Tsumugi was going to be disappointed with the news, his drink was bitter.
> 
> The aftertaste of coffee symbolizes how even after all of these highs and lows, Tenn knows that their relationship is always going to be professional and never cross over the "personal life" boundary.


End file.
